


Double Vision

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Siblings, Twins, comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Canada definitely do not act like stereotypical twins. Except when they do. A kink meme de-anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

> [Original kink meme request](http://hetaliakink.dreamwidth.org/82345.html?thread=506082217#cmt506082217%0A)   
> 

America and Canada both made it very clear that the only thing they shared was biology; they didn’t act the same, they didn’t dress the same, they didn’t spend all of their time with the other, and they sure as hell didn’t _finish each other’s sentences._ They were at a loss as to why the other nations always assumed they were just stereotypical twins.

They tried everything to distinguish themselves from their twin. Canada grew his hair out and bought glasses that accentuated his violet eyes; he even went through a phase where he _only_ spoke Québécois French. America dyed his hair, spoke in a lower tone, and acted (more) obnoxious. They tried everything to alter their physical appearances to reflect what they felt inside. _Different._ Still, everyone believed they were of one mind, one wavelength.

France’s presumption came from watching the twins eat. They always ordered together in foreign countries because America was a picky eater and Canada always read up on the national language and knew what to order for his brother that wouldn’t freak him out. Canada always rolled his eyes when America walked up to him in the food court expectantly, but France noted he never turned his brother away. When they sat down across from each other at the same table, France could mount a mirror down the middle and it wouldn’t be any difference when America poured maple syrup in his coffee and Canada bit into his burger like a lion only given meat once a week. When he mentioned this to Canada, he was ignored for the remainder of the conference, insulted that his delicate nibbles could even remind France of America’s animalistic way of eating.

England’s presumption came from watching their meeting note-taking (or more accurately, lack thereof). When America wasn’t talking about his (idiotic) plan to stop global warming, he was sketching fighting robots on his copy of the itinerary. When Canada wasn’t playing with his bear, he was drawing automation schemes on hotel stationary. England suspected, and eventually discovered, that if Canada’s schemes were followed they would result in machines that could battle like America imagined. When he mentioned this to America, he was scoffed at for thinking too much because America was _so_ much more creative than his brother.

Neither France nor England approached them again after they had bonded over their nearly identical treatment by the twins after questioning their similarities. They warned other nations to do the same.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
